The present invention generally relates to computer technology, and more specifically, to detecting error(s) in user-input data, such as in a time-series, and further to identifying a root-cause of the error(s), and in turn to correcting the user-input data.
Computer technology is used to analyze user-input time-series data, such as observations from a longitudinal study, human/machine health-related data, and so on. Typically, the user-input data is multidimensional, and further the analysis typically is used to generate data-driven insights and predictions powered by machine learning and other advanced mathematical models. Generating valid, accurate, and personalized insights and predictions is essential for providing value to users and establishing confidence in the analytical results.